Fireworks
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Kagome brings some sparklers to Feudal Japan, and gets an entirely different kind of fireworks in return...FLUFF! Inu/Kag Oneshot!


Howdy minna! Ya so what if it is 1230 in the morning I promised myself id post this 4th of july one shot before the 4th so I am damgit!!!!!!!!! Now this is a bit more fluffier then the others….since im not good at judging it might not be called fluff anymore…neway well just let u c….heeeeeeee

Now I know that they don't have 4th of july as a holiday in japan…but I reallyreally wanted to write a 1shot so I thought about stuff we use on the 4th….SPARKLERS!!!!!!!!!!! so in this case, bear with me, I am making the sparklers called fireworks ok? It makes it funny…_trust _me…lol

(sigh) must I do this everytime!? "talking" _thinking _((me))

Disclaimer: (looks through enormous folder labeled "InuYasha obsessions") nope! I don't c any ownership papers…..(sigh) oh well…

**Fireworks**

InuYasha and Co. were searching for the rest of the Shikon no Tama shards, as usual, on a warm summer evening. It was getting late, and the group had yet to eat dinner. They decided to stop and set up camp. Miroku and a reluctant InuYasha went to get the wood for the fire, Sango and Kagome got the ramen ready, while Shippo just dozed on top of Kagome's sleeping bag.

As Kagome was pulling out the ramen cups from her giant yellow backback, she noticed a few boxes of sparklers lying at the bottom. _These are perfect for such a perfect humid night such as this! _She took them out of the bag and quietly laid them next to her bag, deciding to save them for after dinner.

After the ramen was eaten, Kagome stood up and stretched. She looked around at the bored group in front of her. They needed some excitement in their lives besides killing demons and other normal stuff like that. "Hey you guys? Guys? _GUYS!!!!!!"_

The group looked up lazily at the excited schoolgirl in front of them.

"Do you guys want to see some fireworks?"

Suddenly, Miroku became ecstatic and jumped up. "Yeah!" he shouted, with that perverted smile of his while looking at Sango.

"Not THOSE kind of fireworks, baka!" Sango exclaimed, her face turning pink and hitting him over the head with Hiraikotsu.

Kagome just stared at them for a moment, and then went back to her peppy attitude. "ANYWAY, I _meant _these kind of fireworks," she said, holding up a box of sparklers.

"What are those Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously, emerald eyes sparkling.

"These are called sparklers," Kagome explained. "Watch what happens when I light one," she said, and pulled out a sparkler. She then stuck the tip into the fire. It sprang to life, and shot sparks everywhere. She gave that one to Shippo. Then she turned to Sango and Miroku, who indeed looked curious. "Do you guys want one?" she asked, and they nodded. She handed them some and then lit one for InuYasha. He was sitting at the base of a tree in the corner of the campsite, scowling, as usual, ignoring them…or at least trying to.

"Do you want one InuYasha?" Kagome asked carefully, holding out the lit sparkler for him, careful to keep the sparks from hitting him.

"InuYasha tried to keep up the tough-guy-I-could-care-less attitude. "No, wenc-"

He was cut off by Shippo.

"Kagomeeeeeeeee! Mine ran out!"

"One second Shippo!" she called over her shoulder, "InuYasha can you hold this for me? I'm just gonna show him how to light them again. Be right back!"

Kagome shoved the sparkler at him, and to avoid being burned, he took it. She smiled, and he glared, and she walked off to help Shippo. As soon as she was gone, he examined the foreign object closely. A little TOO closely…

Kagome looked up to hear a yell of pain. She ran over to InuYasha, and saw him with his face in his hands, trying to stop the burning.

"You looked at it too closely didn't you?"

He nodded, and Kagome went off to get a washcloth. "We'll be right back," she said to the others, and took InuYasha's shoulder, and gently led him towards the river.

Sango looked at Miroku knowingly, and Sango nodded. "You go houshi-sama, I'll stay here and watch Shippo." Miroku nodded, and snuck off after Kagome and InuYasha.

-------------------------((did u notice I haven't said anything yet?))----------------

When InuYasha and Kagome reached the river, she sat the semi-blinded hanyou down by a tree and dipped the washcloth into the river. She wrung it out, and sat down next to him.

"Now let me see your face…" she gently pulled his hands away. He had little red spots all over his face. She couldn't help but giggle. He looked like he had chicken pox!

"What?!" InuYasha asked agitatedly.

"Nothing. Now hold still." She gently wiped the little sparks off his face. Granted, he still looked like someone who had chicken pox, but it probably didn't burn anymore. Without thinking who she was taking care of, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There. A kiss to make it all better!" Then she realized exactly WHO this was. She quickly stood up and walked over to look into the river. Her face was as red as a strawberry.

InuYasha, however, was shocked. He gingerly touched the side of his cheek and looked at Kagome. "Would you have done that to Miroku?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No……" she said, her face turning redder.

_Good_, he thought. He thought about it for a minute. "Mother used to do that…" he trailed off, and Kagome looked back at him. She could see the loneliness in his eyes. She sat down next to him.

"InuYasha, you know that I will always be here for you." Kagome said comfortingly.

InuYasha turned sharply. "How can you say that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to leave after the quest is over?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought." InuYasha said and turned away from her. Kagome put a hand on his cheek and pulled his face back to look at her. "I never said yes did I?"

"Well then answer already?!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"No."

"What did you say??"

"No. As in, 'No, I don't want to leave after the quest is over.'"

InuYasha was confused yet hopeful. "But, why do you want to stay here?"

"Does it matter, or do you WANT me to leave because you want to go to hell with Kikyo and can't leave poor little weak me unprotected?!" Suddenly angered, Kagome stood up and started to walk off in a huff, when InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back down…only this time she sat in his lap.

"That's not what I asked. I'm just surprised that you would want to stay here…with me. I'm glad." He pulled her closer.

Kagome couldn't do anything but melt into his warming embrace. Then a thought came to her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it matter? Aren't you going to hell with Kikyo?"

"No."

"Wh-"

She was silenced by a crushing kiss from InuYasha. After a minute, he pulled back from her. He smirked and said, "Will you stop asking 'why'?"

"But I want to know InuYasha!"

"Fine," he said, and took a deep breath. "The truth is, I'm always depressed when you leave me to go to your time Kagome. Always. And I never want you to leave me again. Kikyo…Kikyo…" he sighed when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Kikyo was never alive to begin with. She had no emotion. You, on the other hand, are exactly the opposite. That's why…" He took another deep breath. "That's why I love you and never want you to leave here."

InuYasha just waited. Waited for the impending rejection. But the rejection never came. He looked down and saw Kagome on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Kagome, you don't have to stay—"

"What do you mean? Did you change your mind?"

"No! No…I just thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong. This is a dream come true!" She hugged him tightly. "I love you, too!"

InuYasha smirked and claimed her lips as his. He tilted his chin and ran his tongue around the edge of her lips, silently asking for permission. Permission that he was granted. Or so he thought. As soon as she opened her mouth she closed it, just to tease him. She giggled against his lips and he growled. To him it wasn't funny. However, the growl turned into a purr when he felt her stroking his ears. Suddenly needing to breathe, he broke this kiss.

Suddenly, he picked her up bridal style and leapt into a tree, placing her in front of him.

"It's getting late" he said, "and we have shards to find."

"Yeah," Kagome said in a slightly disappointed voice, "Shards…"

He gave her a quick kiss, and wrapped his arms around her small form, pulling her closer. He whispered into her ear, "But somehow they aren't as important anymore."

She smiled, and gently gave his ears a tug. "Good boy…" She said teasingly, and yawned.

"Heeeeey…" InuYasha started, but couldn't retort because she had already fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep as well.

-----------------((hah still haven't said anything))--------------

Miroku walked back to camp with a perverted little smile on his face. He saw Sango look up from a sleeping Shippo when he came back.

"What did you see?" Sango asked.

Miroku shrugged, but still couldn't wipe the perverted smile off his face.

"Fireworks."

---------------

HAHA I DONE!!!!!! So what if I finished 9 minutes after midnight on the 4th of july…at least its close to the day…unlike my other easter oneshot that I wrote as my very second story and have yet to post it….ehehehehh neway REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh ya I forgot…I don't know what the heck would happen if u held a sparkler to close 2 ur face…I just kinda guessed…don't worry im not stupid enuf to actually DO that..hahahhaha

freaky-hanyou

p.s. did ya'll notice that i didnt say NETHING during the WHOLE THING!? oh ya oh ya! haha


End file.
